Meeting Myself
by Rainbow820
Summary: Damon has had his memory erased by a witch. The question is why and how can it be undone? While he is lost to the customs of 2012 who will help him through. Old relationships are repaired. Brotherly Defan. Daroline. Rated M for Smut, Language and Violence to come.
1. Chapter 1

AU. Season three, after the ball Kol and Damon are kidnapped and spelled to lose their memories to the time of their last human age. Esther doesn't try and kill her children.

* * *

Damon Salvatore and Kol Mikaelson are lying on the floor of a warehouse. Damon opens his eyes and turns to the younger boy beside him. His head is throbbing and he feels a weird energy underneath his skin.

" Who are you?" Damon asks the teenager beside him.

" Kol Mikaelson and you are?" Kol asks.

" Lieutenant Damon Salvatore " he responds standing up.

" Are you a warrior?" Kol asks confused.

" No I'm in charge though twenty third Virginia regiment. Confederate army " Damon explains with distaste.

" I don't know what any of that is but I'm training to be a Viking warrior " Kol says when the door is blown open.

" Stefan " Damon breaths out softly with relief.

" Nikky what's going on?" Kol asks and Klaus smiles at the old nickname before raising an eyebrow.

" Nikky?" Stefan asks.

" He hadn't called me that in a thousand years " Klaus replies.

" A thousand years what are you bloody talking about I called you that not a few minutes ago " Kol protests.

" Kol what year do you think it is?" Klaus asks and Stefan moves to the silent Damon.

" Why the mark of my eighteenth year " Kol responds.

" And you Damon ?" Klaus asks never looking away from his little brother.

" 25 birthday 1864 " Damon responds.

" What?" Stefan asks holding his brothers arms tightly.

" You have a stronger grip now Stefan " Damon teases lightly. All anger lines and stress are removed from both boys. " Do we know them?" Damon asks.

" You will " Stefan responds. " What is the last thing you remember?" Stefan asks.

" I had just led a group from New York along with mine into battle and we won " Damon responds no pride in his voice.

" Alright well you lost your memories. It is 2012. We are vampires " Stefan responds.

" A vampire Stefan you can surely do better " Damon scoffs.

" Right you haven't met Katherine yet" Stefan responds.

" Where are our siblings?" Kol asks Klaus.

" Come with me " Klaus says taking his brother and they run from the room.

" What the hell?" Damon asks looking to where they disappeared from.

" Damon please believe me your a vampire see I am too" Stefan replies showing his fangs. Damon opens his mouth in amazement and realizes how much more love he feels for his brother than before. The way everything was louder, clearer, the burning in his throat. Focusing he makes his fangs come out and reaches his hand up to feel his own fangs.

" I want to go home or wherever we live. See our friends maybe it'll jog my memory " Damon suggests. Stefan nods knowing it couldn't hurt. He shows Damon how to run and Damon runs right next to his brother with ease.

* * *

" Okay all of you now need to know Damon doesn't remember anything from his 25th birthday forward " Stefan announces as they walk in. They all turn to look at Damon, he has an innocent expression on his face and all anger was gone. He face was soft and he was looking at Stefan with pride and love a look he had never had before. Stefan can feel his brother's gaze and relaxes from the familiarity of it.

" Damon do you maybe remember the witch who took you?" Bonnie asks softly.

" No I remember my men celebrating and that was it " Damon responds.

" What?" Caroline asks confused.

" Damon was a lieutenant in the con- the army " Stefan responds knowing how much his brother hated what he fought for.

" No need to lie brother, the confederacy " Damon responds. Stefan grimaces at how he feels ashamed from Damon's words. They hadn't had that effect on him in 160 years.

" You fought for slavery?" Caroline asks and Damon looks over to her. No one could recognize his eyes, the way they burned with passion and love which was apparently all for Stefan.

" We owned them too. Not something I am very proud of " Damon responds.

" Right well I'm Caroline Forbes " she says smiling at Damon.

" Where we friends ?" Damon asks.

" Something like that " Caroline responds looking away.

" Whatever I did I'm sorry " Damon responds easily picking up on her feelings.

" Thanks " Caroline says looking up into his eyes.

" Is this Miss Katherine ?" Damon asks turning to Elena.

" You remember her?" Elena asks.

" No Stefan just gushed to me about her in his letter " Damon explains. Stefan turns away a faint smile gracing his lips.

" No I'm Elena Gilbert and we were friends " Elena responds she extends her hand and Damon takes it kissing it lightly.

" Bonnie Bennett, you and I did not get along " she responded smirking at him.

" Well I'm sure I did something to deserve your ire. I do hope despite whatever I did we can start over " Damon says then turning to Alaric.

" Alaric Saltzman and you are my best friend " he says and Damon nods smiling.

" Good to know " Damon says shaking his hand before returning to Stefan's side.

" Well I'm going to fill Damon in on everything that is going on, so get out " Stefan says harshly. His humanity had come back after feeling Damon's loving gaze on him but he was going to keep up the asshole routine.

" Do not be rude to your friends Stef " Damon scolds and Alaric smirks slightly at his best friend treating the brother he 'hates' like a child. Elena looks back at them in confusion and sees Stefan lower his head.

" He has his humanity off he can't help but be a jerk " Elena explains and Alaric stops to watch her.

" Yeah well he will work on it won't you Stef " Damon says in a fake cheery tone. Stefan doesn't answer and holds back a wince as he feels Damon's gaze sharpen towards him. " Stefan " Damon prompts a deadly edge to his voice.

" Si fratello. I'll work on it " Stefan gives and Damon smiles.

" Good " he responds. " Sorry he has never been good at biting his tongue. See you later " Damon says to Elena who nods and walks off with Alaric.

* * *

They get in the car with Caroline who drives them towards their house.

" Oh my god did you see them, Stefan was totally submissive to an essentially human Damon " Caroline says giggling.

" That's because Stefan has more respect to his ' human ' brother " Alaric explains.

" He looked so young and happy. The way he looked at Stefan. Katherine better not show her face or she's dead, she destroyed them " Caroline says surprising the passengers of the car. " What he made up with Bonnie and apologized. He is not an ass anymore " Caroline defends.

" But defiantly deadlier almost " Alaric comments and Caroline nods.

" How he can barely control his powers ?" Elena asks.

" He cares he fought for something he didn't believe in and won. Imagine him fighting for people he cared about. There wouldn't be time for his old snarky comments because he will have killed everyone " Alaric explains.

" Stefan has his humanity on " Caroline adds.

" What no you saw him being a jerk " Elena protests.

" He submitted to Damon. It was on the minute Damon fixed that intense gaze on him. I could feel his emotions again " Caroline replies with a smile on her face.

" I don't understand how you can like him after everything he did to you " Elena says crossing her arms.

" Same reason Alaric can like him after Damon has killed him multiple times. Same reasons Stefan loves his brother after everything. You forgave him for everything. It's Damon" Caroline responds stopping the car outside their house.

" You seem oddly happy about this " Elena accuses.

" I don't know what your implying get out of my car " Caroline snaps. Alaric sighs says goodbye to Caroline and grabs Elena's arm pulling her away.

* * *

She drives to the Grill and sees Stefan talking with some people while Damon stands behind his little brother.

" Damon " Caroline calls walking over.

" My brother told me what I did to you. I can not believe I would be such a monster. I am deeply sorry for my actions " Damon says.

" Oh it's alright you didn't have your humanity on " Caroline waves off the topic.

" So what did Stefan tell you?" She asks.

" Everything from how much I hated him, to how I felt for Katherine, Elena, you Bonnie, Jeremy, everyone in this town. " Damon says guilt seeping into his voice.

" Stop it do not feel guilty " Stefan scolds turning around from talking to Matt.

" Stef I know I do not remember but it was me who did all those things I am definitely to be held responsible " Damon responds and Stefan sighs knowing better than to argue with him.

" Well this is your favorite hang out. That is your seat and that's Ric's " Caroline says cheerfully.

" What do he and I drink usually?" Damon asks.

" Bourbon " Caroline answers.

" See when I was human or something like that I drank vodka " Damon responds thinking.

" Just straight up tasteless vodka?" Caroline asks.

" In the civil war soldiers drank it so the pain would be numbed " Stefan explains.

" It didn't help made it worse unless you were always drunk " Damon says softly before turning back to them smiling.

" That is very depressing. So what did Stefan tell you about your life ?" Caroline asks.

" Everything. How horrible I was to everyone, and how I fell for Elena. Which I don't get " Damon explains.

" I'm going to get more blood bags " Stefan says leaving and Damon watches him go.

" You fell for her because she reminded you of Katherine in looks. But she wasn't evil and she was so different from Katherine. You also wanted to make Stefan's life a living hell so it was just an added bonus. " Caroline explains. They walk around the park arms linked just chatting with one another.

" So I spent my entire vampire life tormenting my little brother over the death of a woman who I knew wasn't dead " Damon says shaking his head.

" Yep seems kind of silly if you think about it. I know Stefan is happy to have his big brother back " Caroline says.

" Stefan said that your emotions get enhanced but from what I have heard I changed a lot. I have always been free-spirited and impulsive. But Stefan is my entire world I was fighting for him to keep our town safe from invasion. And in all honesty I have never been a fan of brunettes " Damon explains.

" Well you were kind of an asshole but there were moments when you would seem human. Never with Elena in fact you lied to yourself said she made you human. I have never seen you more miserable then when you were with her. " Caroline admits.

" Did you ever see me human?" he asks teasingly.

" A little I think. Correct me if I'm wrong, your favorite color is midnight purple " Caroline says.

" That is correct " Damon smirks. " What is your favorite color?" Damon asks and they sit on a bench.

" Yellow " she replies.

" I think you would look good in yellow. It would point out clearly that your the sunshine in the room " Damon decides and Caroline smiles feeling heat rush to her cheeks.

" Thanks " she says after a minute. They watch the sun go down and she lays her head on his shoulder. For about another hour they chat about things that have happened in the world. She explains a selfie and they take way too many. He talks about growing up in 1800s and notes how he prefers blondes. Soon they get tired and hungry. Caroline shows him how to snatch,feed, erase. The man makes it out alive and they go back to the boarding house.

" Yes the worst memory I had of our horrible relationship was you making me go do the dishes. " Caroline repeats.

" Out of everything I did " Damon says shaking his head.

" Hey it was totally sexist and Stefan let you so that sucked to " Caroline admits and Stefan comes around the corner.

" Sorry " Stefan says while looking at his brother.

" Goodnight Caroline I hope to see you soon " Damon bids goodnight to her kissing her hand. She kisses his cheek and leaves the house.

" You two seemed close " Stefan observes.

" As I thought this whole I do not care act needs to stop now. " Damon instructs his eyes hardening.

" It doesn't work like that brother " Stefan responds looking down.

" Still a horrible liar. Stefan you do not have to pretend around me. I am not the Damon you have been forced to be with for the last 160 years. I am so sorry for the way I treated you. I can not imagine a woman that important. So with the memories I have now remember you are my everything " Damon reveals knowing holding out would not benefit his little brother.

" I know that, Damy " Stefan teases. Damon smiles at his little brother and pulls him into a hug. Stefan sighs and relaxes into the hug. He wraps his arms around Damon's waist and rests his head on Damon's chest. They stay like this for a little while, Damon running his hand through Stefan's hair as they both stand in the front of their house. They end up in Damon's room and he sorts through his things while Stefan explains some of it. As the sky gets darker they both fall asleep on Damon's bed.

* * *

Tada hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Kol's storyline is going to take a different turn so this is sort of the prologue. Be looking out for that other story.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back. I really love writing this story. Sorry it took so long to get out by I found writing Bonnie so much harder than I thought it would be. I'm still not sure I like how her part came out.

* * *

" Damon, Stefan I think I found something " Bonnie says walking into Damon's room. She smiles when she sees the two brothers curled up on Damon's bed. She walks over to the yawning brothers and places the page on the bed.

" What is it Bonnie?" Stefan asks sitting up. He is still leaning into Damon's chest as they look at the paper.

" This spell is used to fix evil vampires such as Kol. I didn't think Damon was that bad but someone did. The only way to regain your memories is to reconnect with your humanity. And not emotion wise but your human self hence having every human memory until the first time you met a vampire, so before you met Katherine " Bonnie explains.

" Well I made up with Stef which was pretty much my human life what else would there be?" Damon asks.

" Well thats family done. Friendship and Love could be next. Also the war you may have to face, if it helps the North won " Bonnie says teasingly and Damon smiles. She quirks an eyebrow at how sunny it is, Damon never showed that much emotion before.

" You should talk to Ric honestly you never had a better friend than him even when you were human. " Stefan says and Damon nods.

" He'll probably be at the Grill " Bonnie informs them.

" I don't think it would be Ric. If he and I were friends and he connected me with my humanity there wouldn't be a need to fix that. It would be with someone I didn't get along with " Damon cuts in.

" Like me we can hang out today " Bonnie suggest and he nods.

" Thanks Bonnie, hey Stef why don't we have a lock on our door?" Damon asks.

" Oh you said if they have a death wish let them come in " Bonnie answers for him.

" You were a tad arrogant " Stefan teases.

" I always have been little brother " Damon responds getting out of the bed.

" Yeah I suppose you were " Stefan smirks.

" It is so strange talking about myself in past tense its like I am meeting someone else " Damon notes running a hand through his hair. Bonnie looks at it and notices the slight curls forming in his hair.

" Where are we going ?" Damon asks after a minute.

" I could show you places around town." Bonnie suggests.

" I'll be around I'm going to see how Klaus how is dealing with Kol. Make sure he didn't dagger him " Stefan says speeding from the room.

" Alright could you wait outside I have to change " Damon asks Bonnie. She giggles and he tilts his head.

" Sorry it's just you used to walk around the house half nude or all nude. " Bonnie explains. Damon smiles slightly looking down at his lap a faint blush on his cheeks. Bonnie backs out of the room and he pulls out some of his clothes putting them on.

" Ready " he says coming out of the room.

" Ok come on we can go to the school first " Bonnie suggests.

" Alright I have never been to a school father insisted upon us being homeschooled" Damon reveals.

" Alright so can we take your car I've always wanted to drive it ?" Bonnie asks.

" Sure I will not be able to drive it anyhow " Damon replies handing her the keys from the front room.

" Yes " Bonnie squeals and he smiles following her out to his car. She climbs into the drivers seat and they drive towards the school. They get out of the car and Bonnie leads him around in a tour of the school thankfully no one was there or it would have been weird.

" So from what Stef has told me you all show up to school when you would like " Damon says.

" Yeah for us Supernatural going to school is our get away for pretending we aren't doomed to the life we have " Bonnie sighs.

" I don't see why I didn't get along with you " Damon says.

" Your a vampire my Grams got it into my head that you were all bad. I labeled you as it right away and everything after that gave me more proof. Then you let Katherine go but I was too set in my ways to see you may have changed " Bonnie says. " And you were an ass " she teases making him smirk.

" I have always been one of those " Damon says looking at the cheerleading photo.

" Is this you ?" He asks.

" Yeah our cheerleading squad. We were so young I didn't know I was a witch it was year before Elena's accident before you and Stefan arrived. There is Caroline head cheerleader, biggest control freak " Bonnie answers.

" She's cute " Damon says.

" You used a contraction see your already catching on " Bonnie praises. He smiles at her and she gives him a tour around the school.

" It seems we have made many advancements since 1864 this is all so strange to me " Damon reveals looking very out of place.

" Come on let's go to the old witches house. I can talk to them see if they know how to help " Bonnie says taking his hand and pulling him along. He willingly grasped her hand and followed the contact pulling him back into the real world. She drives them to the house and he walks with her inside. The witches refuse to help saying he must fix his humanity before he gets his memories back. They explain that everyone is different and will require different forms of relationships to regain memories. They spend the rest of the day talking about his life as a Civil war survivor.

" I wouldn't say survivor seeing as according to Stefan I deserted " Damon corrects.

" True so the witches told me there is actually one 'key' that brings your memories. They want you to get better cause they don't like when witches mess with vampires like this. So they told me your main problem is rejection, the only person you have never been rejected by when you need him is Stefan. But I don't think that's the key because you and him are better now I think Caroline might be your key " Bonnie explains as they reach the Boarding house. Caroline is talking with Stefan and Bonnie walks over to her placing her palm against Caroline's forehead.

" What the hell?" Caroline demands.

" Yep your the key alright I can feel Damon's magical presence in you " Bonnie confirms.

" No he is my sire so his blood is my blood of course his presence is within me " Caroline protests.

" I knew that already different that is a protective like instinct he had towards you from the beginning. This is romantic " Bonnie explains.

" Oh alright then " Caroline beams. " So you know everything about your family?" Caroline asks.

" I know I killed a bunch of my nephews and a pregnant niece in law, seems like I was a real monster " Damon shudders.

" Yeah and Stefan did kill your father " Caroline adds judging him for his reaction and his eyes seemingly grow brighter with a bit of the darkness they were all used to in them. He breaks out into laughter making them all confused.

" I wanted to kill the bastard every day of my life starting from when I was six. The fact that his golden the son the one who was not a disappointment is all too funny" Damon chuckles.

" Six?" Bonnie asks and he shrugs.

" Our father hated me and not just resentment because I was a coward or a disappointment. But true genuine hatred I hated him just as much to the point where looking at him would have me imagining how he would look hanging off our stairwell, a knife in his neck, choking on the cigar he burned me with, or my favorite him starving in the cellar the way he did to me " Damon explains darkly and Stefan clears his throat.

" Gosh I would have wanted to kill him to " Caroline says.

" You wouldn't of your to good hearted " Damon corrects and she blushes.

" Right well there is a costume party out of town of friend of friend is throwing it. The theme is pirates vs. sailors. I was wondering if you wanted to go " Caroline asks smiling shyly.

" Why not you will have to get me a costume and show me how to dance " Damon decides.

" Not a problem " she grins going to the couch and picking up his costume. It is a black tunic that ties up but is undone to the top ribs, the arms have cuts in them that show off the muscle. The pants are black leather, there are black boots to go along with it, and a red bandana.

" I take we are going as pirates " he smirks.

" You'll have to wait and see" she winks speeding off to get changed. He goes to his room and puts the tunic on first before forcing the leather pants on. They're a tight fit but he finds he doesn't mind that so much. He laces the boots up surveying himself in the mirror and deciding he'll ask Caroline to tie the bandana cause he can't figure it out for the undead life of him. He goes down the parlor and Bonnie's mouth drops.

" Honestly it's unfair for someone to be that hot " she grins. " Damn Caroline " she whispers as her friend walks down the stairs. Stefan's eyes widen comically and Damon turns to see Caroline.

She has on a white tunic that has short sleeves off the shoulder and the collar is very low and cut across the top, there is a black leather corset over the shirt, the short skirt is stripped white and black white with different lengths giving the ripped image off, her boots are knee length black and leather with a buckle on the bottom. There is a black and white stripped bandana on her head and her hair is in loose curls around her shoulders. Damon gulps from the sight of her, she was breathtakingly sexy and he suddenly felt very subconscious.

" Do you need me to tie that?" Caroline asks looking towards the loose material in his hands.

" Uh yeah " he answers his voice raw. She moves over to him taking the material and is surprised she manages to tie it to her usual standards because her hands are shaking so bad. He looks ridiculously hot in the outfit she picked out she knew he would and had prepare herself but damn it she wanted to kiss him. The only thing that kept her from tearing his shirt off was the fact she wanted to watch him dance in it first. He takes her arm and they walk out to the car Caroline driving them towards the party.

" How the hell did they make tying a bandana look hot?" Bonnie asks.

" Not going there older brother and all " Stefan says. " You need a ride home?" He asks.

" Yeah thanks " she smiles.

Once they reach the party the girl taking the money is to entranced by Damon to notice when they walk right by her. Walking into the house they see the party is split into two different sections a sailor side which is whites and blues.

The pirate side has red and black as the theme color and the turn out is pretty much even as to who is on which side. Damon takes her hand pulling her out onto the dance floor. He spins her around pulling her to his chest before pushing her back away. She giggles and stands next to him as the song ends.

" We feed here no healing it's a party " Caroline explains. Damon nods surveying the crowd as to who he wants to feed on.

" Her " he says gesturing to the brunette in a navy blue sailor outfit.

" Okay " Caroline grins taking him by the hand and leading him over to her. " Your going to follow us onto the dance floor and not make a sound or struggle " Caroline compels.

She nods and walks with them out onto the dance floor as a new song starts. Caroline takes Damon's hand and places it to a spot on the neck where he should drink from. His fangs replace where his hand was and Caroline bites on the other side.

They bounce up and down to the music and Caroline pulls away tapping Damon so he does as well. The girl is forgotten as they move towards one another. Damon quickly gets the type of dancing he is supposed to do and trails his hands up Caroline's body, taking her arms and wrapping them around his neck.

They sway back and forth hips grinding against each other's. His hands grip her hips to keep her pressed against him. She can't even make a coherent thought as to how good at dancing he is before she finds her lips pressed against his and she knows both of them have their fangs out.

Their tongues battle for dominance and Damon wins out his tongue exploring her mouth running over her fangs and she shivers as the weapons twitch. Her hand find there way under his tunic and press against his muscled chest.

There is no need for them to come up for air so they stay kissing wth passion neither have felt before until some drunk frat boy knocks into them.

" My bad guys " he grins reaching his hand up to wipe the drink he spilt off Caroline's chest, until a strong pale hand catches his wrist.

" Not a very proper way to treat a lady " he hisses at the boy.

" Dude I don't if she's your date or not but this girl look at her a complete slut she loves my attention don't you sweetheart" the guys taunts and Caroline glares.

" No I don't and he is my date _dude_ so back the hell off " she growls.

" Alright slut " he scoffs and backs up when Damon moves to get him. They have drifted towards the back of the room where no one else was and Caroline puts a restraining hand on him.

" Damon he isn't worth it " she says and he nods turning back to her.

" Pussy " the frat guy mumbles and Caroline punches him, hard sending him to the floor.

" Not worth it?" Damon asks teasingly

" Mr. Salvatore are you teasing me?" She asks mockingly.

" That depend Miss Forbes are you mocking me?" He counters and she giggles.

" Come on we've had our fun jerks like him kill the mood " Caroline says taking his hand.

" Where to?" He asks.

" The cliffs we can go star gazing " she suggests and he nods. Driving to them and parking they walk up to a clearing where they can look up clearly at the stars. Caroline turns and starts kissing Damon unable to help herself anymore. After a few seconds of this she feels heat building in her center and is suddenly on her back with Damon undoing her corset with trained and practiced hands.

" Caroline?" he breathes out asking for permission to continue and she nods. He works her shirt over her head and takes a few seconds to admire the perfect woman in front of him bare chested. Caroline flushes from his intense staring till he drops down and takes her left nipple into his mouth. He runs a hot tongue over the hard nub and his other hand rolls the right nipple between his fingers.

" Damon " she whimpers raising her hips up to try and get some friction from him.

He moves up kissing her while his right hand slides down her and towards her wet center. He inserts two finger into her and he moans from the feeling of her walls around them, he keeps pushing them in till he finds the spot every girl he'd ever been with loved to be stimulated. Pressing down Caroline moans and feels her walls clenching as pleasure runs through her.

She comes over his hand and he can't imagine a more beautiful sight than Caroline right now. Her hair out behind her in the grass, her bare chest perfectly lit up in the moonlight, eyes half open, slack jawed as she rides the orgasm out. He takes her boots off and moves up to her skirt removing that and her panties. He sits back admiring her fully naked splayed out in the grass like a painting.

" Your gorgeous and perfect " he breaths out unable to stop himself.

" And you wearing too many clothes " she states blushing from his statement. Standing up and kicking his shoes and socks off to the other pile she sits up. He pulls the red shirt off and she carefully undoes the leather pants wanting to see him wear them again. She turns back to him and remains on her knees taking his erect cock into her mouth. Running her tongue along the vein underneath his throbbing manhood Damon fists her hair into his hands. She moves up and down to his moans of pleasure and in a few minutes is swallowing every last drop of his seed.

" Caroline that was... amazing " he finishes bending down and kissing her again. The rest of the night is spent in the grass making love to each other slowly and sensually like they never had when Damon had all his memories. The way he does things reminds her this Damon doesn't remember them or how he used to hold her so tight bruises formed. They fall asleep wrapped around each other in the field smiles on their faces.

* * *

Hey guys so this is my first attempt at smut, any advice or **constructive** criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
